interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Left
English Etymology 1 , , , , from , 'worthless, weak', from (cf. leef(ter), (dialectal) loof 'weak, worthless', Low German lucht(er)), from 'hanging limply'. Pronunciation * , * * *: Adjective # The opposite of right; toward the usually weaker side of the body; toward the west when one is facing north. #: Turn '''left' at the corner.'' # pertaining to the political left; liberal Translations * Albanian: majtë * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: esquerre * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: , * Estonian: vasak, pahem * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: *: Modern: *: Ancient: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: wala * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Ido: sinistra * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Lakota: catkayata * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Maltese: xellug * Mi'kmaq: inaganeq * Norwegian: * Ojibwe: namanjinik, namanjinikan * Persian: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: ఎడమ (eDama) * Thai: * Tongan: * Turkish: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Armenian: * Finnish: * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Polish: lewicowy * Portuguese: de esquerda, liberal * Russian: , * Swahili: * Swedish: Synonyms * port Antonyms * right Adverb # On the left side. # Towards the left side. Translations * Arabic: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * French: * German: * Japanese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Ukrainian: * Arabic: , * French: * German: * Russian: * Serbo-Croatian: , * Spanish: * Ukrainian: Noun # The left side. # The ensemble of left-wing political parties. Political liberals as a group. #: The political '''left' is not holding enough power.'' # A punch delivered with the left fist. Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: ezker * Bulgarian: * Catalan: esquerra * Dutch: * Finnish: vasen puoli * French: * German: * Hungarian: baloldal * Italian: * Japanese: 左 (ひだり, hidarí) * Kurdish: * Lakota: catkayatan * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: stângă * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: ఎడమ (eDama) * Turkish: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: esquerra * Croatian: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: baloldal * Indonesian: sayap kiri * Italian: * Japanese: 左翼 (さよく, sayokú) * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Polish: lewica * Portuguese: * Romanian: stângă * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Turkish: * : links * : majta * : 左 (zuǒ) * : maldekstra * : manca * : వామ పక్షం (vaama pakshaM) * : trái, phía bên trái (1); cánh tả (2) Derived terms * to the left * left-handed * two left feet Etymology 2 , variant of from , past participle of . More at leave. Verb left # # remaining #: There are only three cups of juice '''left. Translations * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: restaĵo * Finnish: (with verbs signifying movement) ; (with stative verbs) * German: * Hungarian: hátralévő * Japanese: 残って (のこって, nokótte) * Kurdish: * Macedonian: , * Maltese: fdal * Norwegian: , * Polish: pozostały * Portuguese: * Romanian: rămas * Russian: , * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Telugu: మిగిలిన (migilina) Etymology 3 From a verbal use of , perhaps connected to from . More at leave. Verb '''left # permitted, allowed to proceed. #: We were not '''left' go to the beach after school except on a weekend.'' References * The Concise Dictionary of English Etymology, Walter W. Skeat. Anagrams * * felt * TEFL Category:200 English basic words Category:Contranyms Category:Directions Category:English adjectives Category:English adverbs Category:English irregular past participles Category:English irregular simple past forms Category:English nouns ar:left et:left el:left es:left fr:left ko:left hr:left io:left id:left it:left kn:left kk:left sw:left ku:left lo:left li:left hu:left ml:left nl:left ja:left no:left pl:left ru:left simple:left fi:left sv:left ta:left te:left th:left tr:left uk:left zh:left